Let's Lip Lock
by InkHeart4112
Summary: Just a few of the many make-out sessions of Zevie. Zevie Month One-Shot #3!


**A/N: **So, this is just this random idea I thought up. I apologize if it's terrible. I'm writing this around 2:30 AM while listening to whatever comes up on my iPod thanks to "Shuffle". By the way, Zevie are dating in this whole thing. I figured you guys would want some actual couple kisses for Zevie Month. Hope you enjoy, my darlings!

**I do not own How to Rock or any songs and shows mentioned.**

[Stevie]

**i. **lockers

_"They don't about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life."_

I stop singing, shove my shoulder bag into my locker, and pull out my Chemistry textbook. Right as I shut my locker door, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"G'morning, baby."

I roll my eyes with a small smirk and spin around, seeing none other than Zander. He grins at me and leans in, catching my lips in a kiss. I kiss back for just a few seconds then pull away.

I smile and ask, "Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

With a cheeky grin, he answers, "I just wanted to spend some time with m'lady without being bombarded by Kacey or the Perfs or my fan girls."

I scoff, so Zander confesses, "Alright, alright. My mom made breakfast again, and there was no way I was going to be forced to eat hockey puck pancakes with sour orange juice."

I chuckle, "Poor baby," and peck him on the cheek.

Z softly smiles at me and leans in, his lips soon connecting to mine again. I smile, drop my Chemistry book on the ground, and rest my hands on each of his shoulders while his arms remain around my waist. I feel his hands play with the back belt loops of my skinny jeans, making me laugh. Zander lightly pushes me against the lockers and deepens the kiss. I bite his bottom lip, causing him to slide his hands into my back pockets and smirk against my lips.

We're interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I pull my head away from Zander's and look to my right. About five lockers down, I see Dahlia standing there with her arms crossed and a death glare in her eyes. I recognize her as one of Z's fan girls and roll my eyes.

Being Zander, he politely smiles and greets, "Hey, Delilah."

I chuckle as Dahlia quietly gasps and drops her jaw. Her arms tighten around her chest, and her glare directed towards me returns. All that anger has turned her face into a bright red. The first bell rings after just one second of an awkward silence. Wow, that was a quick make-out session.

Z turns to me and questions, "Want me to walk you to class?"

I grin and reply, "Nah, wouldn't want Coach Bruner to kill you for being late to gym again."

He smiles, picks my book up from the ground, hands it to me, and says, "See you in second period, baby."

He gives me a quick yet oh-so-cliché kiss on the nose before jogging down the hall. Once he turns the corner into the next hall, I turn back to the even more furious Dahlia. I smirk at her and bite my bottom lip.

_Man, I love my boyfriend._

* * *

**ii.** parking lot

_"His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street."_

I finish the last line of the Taylor Swift song right as Zander parks in Brewster High's parking lot. Since we still have fifteen minutes till the first bell, I start fiddling with his radio, switching to random channels. Out of the corner of my left eye, I see Zander staring at me with a bright smile plastered on his face.

I turn to him and ask, "What's up with you, Smiley?"

His smile widens and he responds, "Nothing. You just look really beautiful."

I raise my eyebrows and look down at myself. I was running late this morning, so I had to put on the first things I saw in my closet: A flannel shirt, white tank top, dark skinny jeans, and an old pair of blue Converse that I haven't worn since freshman year. My bulldog ate my comb, so my hair's tangled and all over the place. I lean back on the passenger door, cross my arms, and narrow my eyes at my smooth talking boyfriend.

"What do you want, Robbins?"

He takes off his seat belt while questioning, "Can't a guy just randomly compliment his girlfriend?"

I lift an eyebrow at him and reply, "You only pull compliments like that out of your hat when you want something. Now spill."

He smirks with a flirtatious look in his eyes and explains, "We have some time before the bell rings. Now, we _could_ go in ten minutes early and hang out with the band, _or_," he puts extra emphasis on 'or' and continues, "We could just stay in here and make-out."

I scoff, "Let me guess, you want to do the second one?"

Putting an arm around the middle seat in between us, he jokes, "Well I want to do more than the second one, but we have to stay classy considering we're on school grounds."

I laugh and shrug, "Aw, what the heck?"

I take off my seat belt and slide down the seats. When I reach Zander, I slightly spin halfway around so my knees are now on each side of his hip and I'm sitting on his lap. So, I'm basically straddling him. Zander raises his eyebrows, obviously surprised. I chuckle and press my lips to his. He smirks and starts kissing back, rubbings his hands down my arms as I run my hands through his hair.

When he starts sliding my flannel shirt off my shoulders, he pulls away and furrows his eyebrows. "Is this my shirt?"

I roll my eyes and reply, "Z, we're making out in your rusty old truck with nobody around and you're worried about your shirt?"

"Hey, what's wrong with Raina?"

I raise my eyebrows and question, "You named your car Raina?"

He nods and answers, "Yeah, as in your middle name. Aren't I sweet?"

I scoff, "The sweetest," and kiss him again. Once his flannel shirt is off, Zander places one arm around my waist and his other hand in my tangled hair. I smile and deepen the kiss, as if it weren't deep enough.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Startled by the noise, I hop off of Zander so my legs are now just sprawled across his lap. I look straight forward through his window and see a silver Mercedes parked to the left of us. I squint my eyes as the owner of the Mercedes rolls down his/her passenger window. Once the window is fully down, I see Justin Cole sitting in the driver's seat of the Mercedes, a sharp glare in his eyes.

Zander smirks and says, "He might have the Mercedes, but I get to make out with you everyday."

* * *

**iii.** history

"_Girl, you spin me like a record player. 'Cause baby you a man slayer."_

I chuckle at the familiar lyrics and turn around from talking to Kacey. Walking into History class is none other than Zander. He hops onto my desk and rests his feet on either side of me on my chair.

I smile and question, "That the new song you've been yacking about?"

With a sly grin, he replies, "Just a little something I've been working on for my little man slayer."

He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I immediately close my eyes and kiss back, ignoring a gushing Kacey and a gagging Kevin and Nelson around us.

Kacey comments, "Now this is love," as Zander presses his palms against my cheeks.

We're interrupted by a voice saying, "Zander, kiss your girlfriend on your own time, not on my desks."

* * *

**iv. **band room

I squint my eyes at the small TV sitting on the coffee table. Kacey bought it to distract Kevin and Nelson since she was annoyed with the noises from their game systems. Right now, Zander and I are watching the_ FRIENDS_ episode where Joey moves out of his and Chandler's apartment.

Keeping my head on Zander's left shoulder, I ask, "Where's the remote?"

He answers, "I have it. Why?"

I sigh and respond, "I've watched this episode a billion times. Change the channel to _Law & Order_."

Zander scoffs, "No way. We had a _SVU_ marathon two days ago. It's _FRIENDS_ time."

I groan and reply, "Come on, Z! We watch _FRIENDS_ every single day. If you're not going to change to _L&O_, let's watch some _Psych_."

"Steves, enough with cop shows. Let's just watch some comedy for once."

I groan and lift my head off his shoulder. On the arm of the couch closest to him, I see the remote just sitting there. I reach past Zander to get it, but he swats my hand away before I can even touch it. I sigh, knowing that he'll never let me just pick up the remote and change the channel. An idea pops into my mind, making me smirk. I put my right elbow on his left shoulder and start running my hand through his hair in that way I know he likes.

Zander scoffs, "How can you be turned on by Joey having a phone in his bathroom?"

Instead of responding, I wrap my right arm around his neck and scoot closer to him. Zander clenches his jaw slightly and keeps his eyes straight forward on the small TV.

"Z, can I tell you a secret?"

Now our faces are dangerously close. He quietly gulps and nods his head. I use my left index finger to tap his chin towards me and press my lips to his. **(A/N: **_**Victorious**_**, baby.) **Being the stereotypical teenage boy, he immediately cups my face with both his hands and kisses back. Eventually, he falls backward so he's laying on his back while I'm on top of him. I continue running my hands through his hair while he snakes his arms around my waist. After Zander deepens the kiss, I immediately grab the arm from the arm of the couch and sit back up.

"Aha!"

I kick my feet onto the coffee table and tell him, "Never challenge a Baskara."

Zander, obviously shocked, sits up and asks, "Um, what was that?"

Changing the channel, I reply, "What was what?"

He scoffs, "_That_? You just turned me on then flicked me off!"

I shrug and joke, "Now you know how a flashlight feels."

Seeing Zander's furrowed eyebrows out of the corner of my eye, I smile while continuing to watch the small TV. Zander leans his head to me for a kiss, but I hold the remote up so his lips land on that and not me.

"Not during _Psych_."

**I'd write more, but I'm pretty tired. I apologize if this one-shot's that terrible. I'm finishing this up at around 4 AM. Hope you guys liked it! If you did, did you have a favorite part? My personal favorite to write was the first one. Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**#SaveHowToRock**


End file.
